


You've Ruined Me

by ElectricDove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Camping, College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a night spend with some nice girls could have consequences like this..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Ruined Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhincoln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhincoln/gifts), [RainbowRandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/gifts).



The two young men walk along the trail, the night already falling around them and casting long shadows around the trees lined along the trail. The taller of the two is talking excitedly and patting the smaller dark haired boy on the back. Their white shirts are big on their tall but skinny frames, reaching far past the waistband of their shorts.  
Two days ago Rhett and Link drove up to Jordan Lake State and set up their shared tent to spent some well deserved time to relax and have some fun after a tough sophomore year at college. The park is well visited and full of people this time of year, the summer heat just starting but already driving people to the waterside to enjoy their free time. 

Rhett immediately took notice of all the pretty girls walking around, some definitely not from around as they flaunted their tanned bodies and long wavy hair. There were two girls in particular who have been giving Rhett, and by extension Link too, some clear signs to express their interest. It’s not too hard for Rhett to feel flattered and get a bit excited by their inviting looks, their batting eyelashes and giggly winks. But up until now he hadn’t felt sure what to do about it, not being particularly shy about it but still hesitant to reciprocate.  
He and Link had planned this camping trip for a while now, making the most outrageous plans for their shared week in the woods. They needed this time together, to reconnect after their busy and worrisome everyday college life. College was great, but it meant a lot less time hanging out with your best friend. So, even though they were both single guys, like really single for a while now, Rhett hesitated. 

But that afternoon one of the girls, the brunet who was apparently the more daring of the two, approached him and had invited Rhett and Link to come by their camping site tonight at sunset. In fact she had insistently asked for the both of them. She talked about their country trip, coming from the west coast and this was their last night here and they wanted to get to know these two Southern boys a bit better before they moved along. Before his brain caught up his mouth had already agreed, for the both of them, telling the girl that yes, he and Link would come over later tonight.  
Now that it was getting dark and he and Link were finally walking over to the girl’s camping site Rhett feels himself getting more and more excited. It has been a long time ago when he’d been with a girl, and even though he was almost 20 that only meant just kissing and some heavy petting. He truly respected the Southern girls around town, his past girlfriends and their decision to stay pure and virgins till their wedding night. But Rhett felt like maybe, with these girls, these wilder and more promiscuous women, he’d make a shot at finally getting a bit further than 2nd base. 

-

“Don’t worry, brother. These girls are so into us already! And you can’t back out now, man.. They were very clear they wanted both of us to show up tonight.! I can’t show up alone and disappoint them, then my chances will definitely be blown. Don’t you want to get frisky with some cute, pretty girls you never get to see again? This is an excellent opportunity man!”

Link still doesn't seem that convinced, he'd never even spoken to these girls. Sure he too had seen their flirty looks and short shorts, so unlike the other girls from around here. And he did feel flattered by their attention. As he looks to the side, at his best friend getting excited and with the biggest grin on his face as Rhett bounces around like a young horse, he can't help but react to that. He'll follow along and come with Rhett to these girls, who knows maybe he will enjoy himself tonight.

-

The firelight casts big shadows around the small campsite, framing the four young people in sharp contrasts. There is laughter, shared liquor and flirty touches. It’s after their talking falls away and the moon is high in the sky, that the two girls of this group invite the two boys to come inside their tent and lay down for a while. Rhett shares a nervous smile with Link, his eyes dancing and his head spinning with the opportunities for this night. In their nervous anticipation of the following events they find comfort and solid ground with the one person they know, who will always be beside them, their best friend since childhood. So absorbed in each other, they even miss the small touches and chaste kiss the girls share between them as they disappear inside their moss green tent.  
The eager boys follow soon, their tall frames hunched over in the low tent, stopping short as they are awaited by the girls laying on their sleeping bags, the soft light of the nearby fire shining through the tent just enough to make them out. Rhett looks starstruck at their longs legs and soft curves.  
It's the blonde who moves first, tugging on Link's wrist to bring him down to her, planting him right between her and her dark haired friend. She strokes his face, a soft smile on her face as she leans in to plant a small kiss on his lips. Link closes his eyes and decides to enjoy himself, giving over to this girl who apparently knows what she's doing. 

Rhett is still standing, hunched over in the semi dark, staring at this girl kissing his best friend, and he feels a stab of something in his chest. It feels ugly and tight, making him regret dragging Link along when he didn't even wanted to come in the first place. He keeps staring as the pretty blonde girl lets her hands comb through Link's wild hair, disappearing inside the dark chocolate locks. Link's hand seems more hesitant as it hovers and finally lands on her shoulder, somewhere modest for now. Rhett doesn't want to think where Link's hands will move to later, more dangerous places on that girl's body. 

He's still staring, a deep frown on his face, as ‘his’ girl, Michelle or Melissa he doesn't quite know for sure, grabs his hand in an attempt to divert his attention back to her. Her cheeky smile is exciting enough to stir something inside him, but the experience doesn't quite hold the same appeal now as it did before. Rhett had never taken into account he'd also be witness to Link making out and possibly getting past second base with some girl, only thinking about how awesome it would be to share something like this with his best friend.  
He goes down to his knees easily, but hesitates as the girl makes room between her and Link's back, creating a space for him to lay down on the rumpled sleeping bags. She tugs on his arm again, distracting him from his worrying thoughts, kissing Rhett with passion as he comes to lay next to her, sandwiched between Link's warm back and her wriggling body.  
The kisses are nice, warm and wet, enough to fill his head with heady feelings, replacing the earlier darker and more unexpected ones. 

For the next 15 minutes Rhett doesn't think about Link at all, his mind solely focussed on a different brunet that's laying in his arms. Her curves feel so good underneath his exploring hands, warm and supple flesh as he travels down lower, now only slightly hesitant as she seems really into what he's doing. The tiny shorts covering her butt makes raspy noises as she wriggles in his touch, moving closer to Rhett as he palms over the shorts.  
He can't remember a time when he was more turned on than right now, a low groan escaping his mouth as a thigh brushes against his groin before it moves away again. His cock is throbbing inside his shorts, straining against the thick fabric as he struggles to keep his cool. It wouldn't look too good if he were to get too excited too quick, this experience over in a blink of an eye with him rutting against a thigh and coming inside his pants. 

Rhett takes a quick couple of breaths and wills his body to back down a bit, physically moving back a bit before his body comes into contact with Link's, forcibly reminding him of the presence of his friend behind him.  
The breathy moan that comes out of Link, directly followed by a wriggle against Rhett's back pressing them closer together, makes his pulse race and his breath stutter, effectively erasing his recent calmth.  
The couple of beers in his system are not helping right at this moment, lust and alcohol clouding his mind as Rhett panics at the flood of pleasant thoughts washing over him.  
He doesn't want to think about these thought right now, so he directs his attention back to the girl instead. She’s watching him with dark glittering eyes, a mischievous grin playing on her lips as she regards him in silence. 

“Me and my friend thought of something nice for tonight, if you boys are interested. And we think you will be.. Do you want to know what we were thinking about?” Her voice is a whisper as she speaks close to his ears, leaning back to look at Rhett's face, planting a passionate kiss on his lips, letting it linger for a long moment before she backs away with a questioning look on her face.  
Rhett doesn't know what she's talking about or what she's been planning with her friend, but he's not opposed to trying something new, especially not if turns out to be a pleasurable experience, something to widen his horizon a bit before these girls move on and leave them behind. So he nods and watches her lean over him as she taps her friend on the arm to capture her attention away from Link. Rhett turns his head slightly, afraid to fully face his friend who seems to be enjoying himself just as much as he was a minute ago. 

“Laura! Hey babe, stop sucking that boy's face for a second, hey!” 

Rhett sees a sheepish face appear behind Link's figure behind him. Apparently Laura was really into whatever she was doing with Link, ‘sucking his face’, but now she's looking at her friend with a strange intensity.  
“You talked to the big guy already? He probably agreed right?”  
Rhett feels flustered, what are these girls talking about? It easy to deduce they're talking about him, but what is it that he's likely to agree on?  
“No dummy, we said we would talk to both of them at the same time right?! Make use of our combined special charm..”

Watching these girls talk, Rhett lays down flat on his back now, too confused about the turn this situation has taken to worry about facing Link. He even deliberately turns to his friend, Link's already facing him with a confused and even slightly anxious look on his face. They're laying so close to each other, Rhett can smell Link's breath, the little puffs of air hitting his cheek as Link exhales quickly on each breath. Rhett shoots him a reassuring look, believing firmly that as long as they're together nothing bad will happen, and most certainly not with these two girls. Link visibly calming down at the small comfort he'd given is a good thing to see and manages to calm Rhett down even further in return.  
The girls beside them seem to have forgotten them for the moment, linked in their own eyecontact over the two boys lying between them. Rhett looks over from one to the other, not being able to really decipher the meaning of the communication passed between the girls solely through facial expressions and their eyes. For a second he wonders about their relationship, their effortless and seemingly intense non verbal communication more fitting in a romantic one than just a friendship. 

His suspicions are confirmed as Laura speaks up, her voice soft but clear in the close quarters of the tent. “Michelle and I have not been completely honest with you guys.” Her statement is supplemented by the girl next to Rhett, whose name is apparently Michelle. “Don’t panic now, it’s really nothing too bad..”  
“We’re girlfriends. And even though we love each other very much, we like to have some fun every now and then with nice guys like you..” Laura continues, reaching for the outstretched hand of Michelle and grasps it, hovering over the two stunned boys. “And since you’ve been so nice and sweet, we wanted to ask you if you would like to do something for us. Something we wanted to witness for a while now.. And we think you’ll be perfect.” As Laura trails of, smiling sweetly at both boys in turn, Michelle takes over, speaker louder now as excitement makes her even bolder. “We’d like to see you two kiss, make out for a bit. We’ll only be looking, enjoying ourselves over here..” 

Rhett doesn’t know what to do with himself, he feels hot and fuzzy and horny and confused all at once. Is it weird that he’s thinking about this? That he’s even considering their request? Link’s body, warm and familiar by his side like he always is, feels right, definitely more right than some girl who they’d only just met. His thoughts doesn't seem to form right in his brain because the only thing that he’s thinking right now is ‘yes, we can do that, yes, we should do that, yes’. He looks over at Link, finding his slightly glazed eyes staring at him from mere inches away. There’s a question in Link’s eyes, a trust there that Rhett will handle the situation, will know what to do now so Link can follow.  
It would be so easy right now to close the short distance between them and just kiss, giving the girls watching them what they want and get something out of it for themselves. But rather uncharacteristically Rhett is full of hesitation tonight, thinking about it the best way he can. The one thing that is clear in his mind is that he doesn’t want to come out of this tent tonight and lose his best friend over a stupid kiss.  
These girls asking them to kiss might give them the perfect opportunity but it could also be a straight disaster. Rhett breaks away from Link’s intense eyes, but stays close, almost cuddled up next to Link as he moves his attention to the girls studying them, finally giving an answer to their request.

“Only if you kiss first.” 

He knows as far as excuses goed it probably is a lame one, but it is something to hide behind if it turns out to be a mistake for him and Link to kiss. Watching two girls kiss is probably the most common wet dream of teenage boys around the world, something two young men should be willing to share a kiss for, right? It is what he will tell himself and everyone that will listens to him if this all blows up in his face.  
Rhett doesn’t dare to make eyecontact with Link right now, unsure of his best friends reaction to his agreement and the decision he’s made for the both of them. He takes some comfort in the fact that Link doesn’t seem to feel the need to protest to his words and just stays where he is, sharing body heat with Rhett. 

In the meantime Rhett stares hard at Michelle, daring her to say something, anything really. The girl lets out an amused laugh, crinkling up her pretty face as she laughs harder at his piqued face. Without saying anything she crawls over the two boys, easily clambering over their long legs to get to her waiting girlfriend who’s also wearing an amused expression. Their kiss is easy, a thing they obviously shared many times between the two of them.  
Rhett can’t help but get a bit excited at the sight, as not more than three feet away from him there are two pretty girls kissing each other. And they’re not just simply kissing each other, after the initial contact, the soft familiar press of lips on lips, they’re really giving it all they got. The blonde girl, Laura, is moaning breathily now as her girlfriend is positioning her head to her liking as she trails kisses all over her jawline before returning to her mouth again. Rhett realises this is probably not how they normally would kiss each other, that they’re probably putting on a bit of a show for their audience. 

-

Link feels overwhelmed, turned on and a bit embarrassed really. Lying on his back next to Rhett as they watch two girlfriends making out with each other is not how he thought this night would go. And you're next, don't forget that! His mind so helpfully reminds him again of Rhett's surprising promise to these girls, agreeing to a kiss with Link. Link must be more drunk than he originally thought after those beers shared at their campfire earlier that night, his mind jumbled as he tries to make sense of Rhett's words and his own lack of protest. 

-

The girls end their show kiss with a smack of their lips, a smouldering long look shared between them before they move away to sit side by side and direct their hungry stares at Rhett and Link.  
Rhett knows this means showtime for them, nervous excitement builds in his body where it wars with the alcohol and hormones. He’s never been one to shy away from new experiences or feel anxious about them, so he decides now is definitely not the time to develop this. Rhett turns to his right, almost face to face with Link as it is, Link’s face already slightly turned to him. To make Link turn all the way and lay down on his side to face him fully, Rhett grabs his arm and softly manhandles his friend into the position. For a moment he looks over Link’s shoulder to the girls, sitting close together and watching them eagerly. After their little show, Rhett thinks it’s only fair Link and he will give them what they asked for, something nice to remember them by. 

The first lip on lip contact feels more normal than he expected, just two pairs of lips pressing together in a slightly wet and eager kiss. Link’s lips just as soft as any girl’s that he kissed. They’re so soft and full, parting under Rhett’s insistent pressure as his tongue finds his way between Link’s lips. Making sure to keep his hands low, to not obscure the view for their captivated audience, Rhett grips on to Link’s sides.  
Rhett knows what he’s doing now, this feels like familiar territory, letting his long tongue curl around another tongue, as his partner seems to melt in his arms. Link is giving it back just as good though, exploring Rhett’s mouth as they keep their lips locked.  
This is all fun and really kinda hot to Rhett, kissing Link and those girls watching them, he never expected something like this to happen, but this evening escalated quickly in the most pleasant way.

“Rhett..”

The breathy moan around his name, spoken in such a lustful way by his oldest and best friend is what really drives it home though. It’s a slap in his face and Rhett suddenly painfully aware that he’s kissing Link. Not some girl he kinda likes and grants him a grope here and there, no this is Link! And apparently Link likes them kissing a lot, based on the way he’s moaning Rhett’s name and writhing against him. Without any conscious thought Rhett moves his hand up to Link’s neck, holding on to him as he dives in deeper, with more passion than before. This is Link! This is Link you’re kissing. Yes! Link!  
Link’s reaction is like gasoline to his already burning loins, his whole body presses up against Rhett, moving in a sinful way as he continues moaning his friends name. It’s almost like Link wants to remind himself constantly who he’s kissing, who is grabbing on to him tight as they try to get even closer.  
Rhett moves his upper left leg, his long muscular thigh still firm after years of basketball practise, and situates it between Link’s own legs. For a long moment Link stills in his arms and he’s suddenly afraid he crossed a line, some unspoken rule he didn’t know about and now Link is going to put an end to the most pleasurable experience he’s ever had. 

-

Link freezes, his mouth still open as he moves the tiniest amount of space away from his friend’s face. He can see the desperation on Rhett’s face, the terror that he’d done something wrong when he put his thigh in between Link’s legs. But that’s not actually the case and Rhett couldn’t be further from the truth if he tried. The way the firm muscle feels against Link is making his head spin, the pleasure in his groin almost shocking in its intensity. It’s the main reason why Link stopped kissing and moved away for a second, to catch his breath and clear his mind before he loses it and comes in his pants here and now. 

-

“Great job guys! That was hot!”  
“Yes! Definitely hot and thank you so much, guys! That was exactly what we wanted, thank you!

Laura and Michelle sound excited and apparently pleased with the kiss they presented them with. That was a lot more than just a kiss, man. As he moves away from his sideways position, creating some needed space between Link and himself, Rhett curses his overeager actions. He doesn’t make eyecontact with any of the people inside the little tent, thankful for the barely there lighting as he feels his face burning with shame and something he doesn’t know how to name. Get yourself together, McLaughlin.  
Rhett drags a nervous hand through his hair, not sure what is expected of them now their request has been met and he kissed his best friend for the eyes of some girls they will never see again. 

“But now it’s time for you two sweeties to go home to your own tent and let us girls enjoy our night together. Alone.” The message Michelle is delivering is loud and clear. Now that they delivered, they should leave and let these girls be. Rhett doesn’t doubt for a moment that these girls and Michelle especially will kick their asses out of the tent if they disagree and try to get some more out of the situation. Not that he’s aiming for anything more, his arousal effectively doused now that he’s rejected by Link, shame and worry gaining more and more traction inside his mind.  
He’s outside their little green tent without saying anything else, confident in Link’s social abilities to bid farewell for the both of them. For now Rhett doesn’t want to be in the close company of all them for any longer than necessary. He doesn’t know if he should be angry at these girls, the way they forced them to act like this and practically pushed them together. Or you could be grateful for the opportunity.. 

Link is finally climbing out of the tent, waving goodbye to the girls who already have fallen to their sleeping bags again and only have eyes for each other. Rhett puts his hands deep inside his pockets as Link comes up to walk beside him, silently following the path to their own camping site. Rhett feels like he should say something, break the silence with a joke or something, maybe even an apology for his behaviour back in the girl’s tent. But he’s struggling with his thoughts, the words unwilling or unable to work past the lump in his throat.  
Their lone tent greets them, it’s blood red color nearly blending in the background of the dark forest. They get inside, still not speaking, and Rhett hates the unsure feeling. It’s something he thought he would never experience with Link, their friendship always easy and without any effort on both their parts. Right now, as they strip their sweaty shirts and shorts with their backs turned, it feels not easy or effortless at all and Rhett hates it. Hates how he feels like he’s the one responsible for it. 

Laying down on their own air mattresses, sleeping bags forgotten in the warm summer night, Rhett stares at the roof of their tent, desperate for the words to come out of him. The right words that will help him to make this all right again and salvage his perfectly fine relationship with Link.  
Then he remembers the way Link said his name, moaned his name in passion as their bodies moved together, arousal so openly displayed. As he lays beside Link in the stifling silence and summer heat, Rhett hates himself even more, the shot of arousal that travels through him at these thoughts in no way helpful at this moment. He stays awake for a long time, long after Link’s soft snores fills the tent, thinking about the right words to say before he falls in a restless sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhett isn’t sure how they managed to get back to their comfortable dynamics so fast, hiking along the woods and swimming in the lake, talking and laughing again as if nothing ever happened between them last night. Every now and then his mind wanders though, he is suddenly struck by the memory of feeling the flutter of Link’s pulse under his hands. Or the way Link’s sweet mouth tastes, familiar and exciting all at once.  
It’s Link’s excited exclamations what gets him back to the present with a hot flush on his cheeks, finding Link some feet away picking up some rocks that he apparently believes to be fossils. Striding over he takes care to school his features, vowing to treasure the state of their relationship as it is now. Rhett can’t help the delighted smile as he listens to Link talking about the rocks in his hands, laughing as he corrects his friend and teases his lacking rock knowledge. 

Their evening meal is simple but delicious to the hungry young men, as they sit around their small fire and reminiscence about their adventures that afternoon. Hotdogs and beans are scarfed down between easy banter and laughter, a bottle of soda passed between them. Earlier Rhett declined Link’s offer to search for some cans of beer, suggesting the much safer option of the fizzy drinks instead of alcohol. He doesn’t want to repeat his mistakes from last night, even if a small part of his brain is yelling at him, screaming even, to use alcohol as an excellent excuse to take things there again. Rhett can so easily imagine what it would be like to feel braver than he feels and just grab onto Link again, kiss him senseless and disappear inside the tent with his best friend.  
But also easy to imagine is a much more painful scenario, one where he gets the courage to act on his urges and kiss Link again, only to be rejected later on, again.  
So for now, Rhett feels good sitting beside Link, enjoying the food and the company as the darkness falls around them. 

\-----

As soon as his head hits the pillow, Rhett lets out a content sigh, making himself comfortable on the too soft air mattress. Making a mental note to give it a bit more air tomorrow morning, seeing how they still have some four nights to stay at this nice camping spot.  
He looks over to his left, taken aback as he finds Link staring at him with an unfamiliar expression. 

Rhett thought he knew every way Link could express himself through his face, knew every nuance to his best friends smile and knew his blue eyes better than his own. But this, this is new, unfamiliar territory. He holds Link’s stare, the question clear in his own eyes as he tries to place the way Link is looking at him. It’s intense, heated almost, the way Link’s eyes are boring into him, his lips pressed tight together. Before Rhett can ask what is going on, if there’s something wrong with his friend, Link gets there first, asking his own question in a clear voice.

“You wanna try again?” 

Rhett’s mind is flooding with all the possible meanings behind that simple question, his pulse already speeding up when he reins in himself and his escalating thoughts. He needs Link to be more specific, before he will jump to conclusions and possibly make a fool of himself.  
“Try again what?” is all Rhett can manage at the moment, not giving up the eyecontact and actually clinging on to it like a lifeline.  
Staring at Link’s bright blue eyes as he is, almost mesmerised by big black pupils, Rhett sees the change happen before his eyes. The corners of Link’s eyes crinkle in the most adorable way, and since when do you think about him as adorable?!, and the intense unfamiliar expression on his face turns into something Rhett knows all too well. The combination of shyness and mirth look good on Link’s face, making him look 10 years younger in the most adorable way. Rhett knows what Link is going to say before Link’s saying it, even if he doesn’t know the exact wording yet, so in tune with his best friend and already moving his body closer in anticipation.

-

“Wanna make out again?” 

The words are barely out Link’s mouth before Rhett is upon him, their mouths eagerly getting reacquainted after their day long separation. Link’s heart is soaring, settling back inside his chest after that nerve wracking moment in which he decided to take the lead. It was scary, acting on his desires, but he knew it had to be him. Last night ended on a weird note and made Link think he may have given Rhett the wrong idea about his feelings over the crazy new experience. Link had woken up that morning refreshed and excited, staring at his friend’s sleeping form for a long time as he came up with a plan to repeat yesterday’s events and maybe even take it a bit further. 

-

Rhett feels like he might get drunk on the taste of Link’s mouth, his head is spinning and he’s hot all over. It might be from the lack of fresh air, their lips locked together in a hard passionate kiss. He’s almost all the way off his own air mattress and half on Link’s much firmer one, his long legs already tangled together with Link’s slim legs. He moves away to take a deep breath of air, filling his lungs to be ready to dive in again, Rhett’s mind already hungry again for more. He stops to admire the sight before him, Link wearing the sauciest of saucy smirks, his lips a shiny red in the bright light of their little camp light.

“Dangit, you look gorgeous.. Brother, you outshine all the girls!”  
Rhett doesn’t know where the words come from, but they are genuine and true. He’s positive he’s never seen anything or anyone more beautiful than Link right now. The blush that now cover his face makes him even more gorgeous in Rhett’s eyes, making it irresistible to press a soft kiss to slightly parted lips.  
Before Rhett can deepen the kiss again, even before his tongue leaves his mouth to lick along the seam of soft red lips, he’s suddenly on his back with Link hovering over him. Somehow, he suspects a sneaky wrestling move from Link, Rhett is laying right in between their air mattresses on the hard ground. He doesn’t get the time to complain about it though as Link lays down fully on him and brings their lips together again, swiftly deepening the kiss with wet lips and an insistent tongue. 

Groans and the wet sounds of kissing fill their ears, exciting both boys even further as they move together, as close as they can get. Link’s kisses are interspersed with breathy words, explaining himself not very clearly to Rhett. “I..liked..it .. so much!.. Gosh.. Rhett.. I like.. You.. so.. So.. much!.. Please.. Can we.. just..” Rhett silences Link with a deep fiery kiss, holding on to the back of his head to keep the boy from moving back and interrupting a perfect kiss with more nonsense. He ends the kiss after some time, letting Link breath in deeply before speaking a whole sentence. “Gosh Rhett, that’s so hot and I love it and I want so much more, I never want to stop actually and gosh I hope you want that too and..”  
Before he can continue further Rhett places a finger on Link’s babbling mouth, halting his words. “Me too brother. C’mere..” And with that enough words are spoken for now, Rhett decides, the both of them on the same level of understanding. The certainty that it brings leaves more room for the burning arousal and easy love between them. 

Rhett’s hands travel from Link’s shoulders down to his lower back, stroking the long lines of his lean back. He loves how familiar it all feels, how Link’s smell around him fills him with comfort even when his mouth is tracking an unfamiliar path down Link’s neck, biting down softly ever so often. The most amazing sounds are coming from Link’s mouth as Rhett takes the soft flesh beneath his ear between his lips and sucks hard. In his enthusiasm Link is bucking down hard, grinding his whole body down on Rhett underneath him. Rhett loses his suction as he lets out a low groan, surprising himself with the volume and intensity.  
The next moment Link is everywhere at once it seems, his lips attacking Rhett’s mouth as his hands move all over Rhett’s torso, trailing down lower to the trail of hair disappearing inside his boxershorts. At the same time he’s trying to sit upright, folding his legs underneath himself and next to Rhett’s hips as Link manages a hunched over crouch. Rhett can feel Link hovering over his groin, the body heat coming off him teasing him with the lack of pressure.  
Rhett wants to grab onto Link’s hips and push him down, forcing their bodies together, their excited flesh to grind together until this all finishes in the most glorious way. Link presses his forehead against Rhett’s chest, catching his breath before moving up again and speaking softly in his ear. “Can I see you Rhett, touch you? Please say yes..”  
Telling Link no is definitely not an option, his mind definitely in a better state than his own if Link is still capable of coming up with great ideas like that. 

Instead of answering Link verbally Rhett takes one of Link’s hands from his stomach and plants it firmly on his straining cock, again groaning loudly at the contact. Link is looking down fixedly at his hand, moving experimentally over the length in his hands. He’s panting hard, his chest moving harshly with each breath in and each breath out. Moving his own hands down to where Link is touching him, Rhett feels like he should help things speed along a bit, his fingers hooking in the waistband of his boxershorts before he tugs them down. His cock slaps against Link’s hands, startling him before he grips on the hot flesh more firmly.  
For a terrifying second Rhett believes he will come at that exact moment, the feeling of Link’s tight grip on his cock making his vision white out and see stars. He’s out of breath as the moment passes, gulping in air like a drowning man. Link is still staring fascinated at his hand on Rhett, creating a circle with his fingers before moving to the tip and the moisture already there. 

“You too please, Link..” Rhett’s plea is desperate but he doesn’t care. Mainly because he does feel desperate. He’s already pawing at Link’s boxers, while Link is reluctant to let go of Rhett’s cock, smiling and wiggling his hips to help get rid of the last remaining garment.  
They are completely naked, not for the first time really but this time it is different from all their other times. Rhett knows the obvious difference is their excited and hard cocks, almost pressed together as Link sits down on his hips, but the essential difference is not their arousal and excited flesh. It’s the way he lets himself look at link like he’s seeing him for the first time, appreciating the beauty that is his friend. 

Link with his wild hair tousled around his head, his broad shoulders, his flat nipples, his tiny waist and long folded legs. And definitely grabbing Rhett’s attention is the long hard cock between those legs, it’s skin flushed dark pink and the head glistening in the bright light.  
Since Link is the one coming up with the great ideas, Rhett is more than okay to wait for the next step and see what other brilliant thing they can do. In the meantime he brings one of his hands to their cocks, so close together. The moan that Link lets out is gorgeous and only spurs Rhett on as he folds his hand around the hot stiff flesh of Link’s cock. On an impulse he brings his other hand down there too, bats away Link’s hand and pushes his own cock flush against Link’s in a most intimate embrace. Their cocks pressed together in Rhett’s large hands, thrumming with excitement and high arousal, makes for a wonderful sight. One they both enjoy immensely, Rhett lets out a series of groans coming from deep within his chest while Link’s stresses his vocal chords with high whines. 

“Rhett! Please! Move..”  
It may be Link’s best idea yet, Rhett moves both of his hands together, first up to the sensitive heads of their erections, his thumbs spreading the moisture there a little. On the way down he tightens his grip, making Link whine again as he sits up straighter and throws his head back.  
“Gosh Link.. You look..-” Rhett doesn’t finish the statement, as Link begins to thrust inside the circle of his hands and up against Rhett’s hard cock. All thoughts leave his mind, as they are now focused solely on chasing their pleasure. His hands work fast and hard, working up and down, no longer exploring or teasing. 

It’s over too fast, or just in time Rhett thinks, the pressure inside of him having build up to dangerously high levels, up to a point where he thought he might pass out. Link is soon to follow him, letting out loud moans and breathy versions of Rhett’s name. 

Taking his hands from oversensitive flesh, Rhett tries grabbing onto some shirts to clean the sticky fluids on his stomach and hands. A cursory swipe is enough for now as Rhett feels ready to sleep after their enthusiastic but tiring actions. Link is still sitting on his hips, staring ahead dreamily with a sappy smile on his face. A tap on his upper leg gets Link’s attention and he moves up for a second, allowing Rhett to plop down on his air mattress again.  
But before Rhett can settle just right, Link is already by his side, snuggling up against him as he throws his leg over Rhett’s and lays his head on his chest.  
Rhett feels more content than he could imagine ever being, his arm slung around Link’s broad shoulders, pressing his nose in Link’s hair and breathing in deep. Link is already half asleep, his breaths deep and steady as his mouth slowly falls open against Rhett’s chest. Rhett fights against the heavy feelings of sleep a little longer, wanting to enjoy this moment where everything feels right and easy. This moment where only they exist and nothing else matters. His eyes fall closed, his lips mumbling soft words before Rhett too slips into the dreamworld. 

“I think you’ve ruined me, brother..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! come find me on tumblr [here](http://imaginehimandhim.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://touchinganelectricdove.tumblr.com/)  
> (I love feedback, so come talk to me!)
> 
> If you find any obvious mistakes, please let me know!  
> <3


End file.
